A motorcyclist is typically required to wear protective eyewear in the form of glasses or goggles while riding a motorcycle. During the course of a trip, the motorcyclist may encounter various types of precipitation such as rain, fog, sleet, snow, etc. If the rider keeps driving, such precipitation is apt to collect on the lenses of his or her protective eyewear. This is likely to impair the motorcyclist's vision and create a serious safety hazard. As a result, the motorcyclist may elect to stop the vehicle completely in order to clean and dry the wet eyewear. This can be inconvenient and annoying and may cause travel delays, particularly if the precipitation continues and repeated stops are required. Alternatively, the rider may attempt to clean their eyewear while continuing to drive. This constitutes an obvious driving danger.